leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Urgot/Background
Lore There are warriors who become great for their strength, cunning, or skill with arms. Others simply refuse to die. Urgot, once a great soldier of Noxus, may constitute a case in support of the latter. Prone to diving headlong into enemy battle lines, Urgot sowed chaos throughout the enemy ranks, often sustaining grievous injuries in the process. When his body was unable to weather further abuse, the crippled Urgot was delegated the position of High Executioner of Noxus. By this time, his hands had been ruined and he could barely walk. Scythe-like grafts affixed to his maimed limbs served to carry out his bloody work. Urgot finally met his end at what should have been his finest hour. Because of his military background, he often accompanied detachments into foreign territory to carry out judgment. After ambushing an enemy force, , fell into the clutches of Urgot's division. Too far from Noxus to risk transporting their prize for ransom, Urgot prepared to dispose of their captive. At the final moment, however, the Dauntless Vanguard, led by , intervened, and Urgot was cut in two by the zealous warrior as he scrambled to free his Prince. In recognition of his service, the executioner's remains were remanded to the Bleak Academy for reanimation. A lifetime of abuse, however, had left his body in a catastrophic state; proving problematic to the necromancers' craft. Professor Stanwick Pididly, the prevailing scholar of Zaun, offered a solution. Within Pididly's laboratories, a nightmarish new body was forged for Urgot. Now as much machine as man, Urgot arrived at the League of Legends in search of the man who ended his life; necromantic energies coursing through his metal veins. Quotes ;Upon selection * ;Attacking * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * ;Taunt * * ;Joke * ;Laugh * * * * Development * ''Urgot was designed by Issfire, an intern, and Geeves. Urgot Battlecast concept.jpg|Battlecast Urgot concept The Champion was officially revealed first in the Issue 3 of The Journal of Justice.Reclaiming the Lost in the third Issue of The Journal of Justice Then it was announced in the Official forums: :Some stories bring new meaning to the phrase: "cautionary tale," and I'm pretty sure that this one qualifies. Meet Urgot, the Headman's Pride. As you might be able to tell, this bloke's seen a few scrapes in his life and, by this point, is a bit the worse for wear. While he may not be winning any beauty contests, you're really got to admit it, the guy's got style. Unless, of course, you’re an arachnophobe. Then the two of you might have issues. Be on the lookout for Urgot as he scuttles his way onto the Field of Justice in the coming patch.Champion Sneak Peek: Urgot, the Headman's Pride at LeagueofLegends.com Battlecast Urgot - the Future of Warfare! Announced by NeeksNaman: Summoners! Pididily Labs is proud to unveil Battlecast Urgot, our latest and most ingenious creation! '' ''A wise man once said: “To secure peace is to prepare for war!” To this end we have outfitted Urgot, the Headsman’s Pride with the latest in peacekeeping techmaturgy. This includes the new sounds and spell effects for your Terror Capacitor, Acid Hunter Missile Array and Hyper-Kinetic Position Reverser! Unleash your payload on any target to catch these intimidating new weapon systems in action! Welcome to the future of warfare! Patch history / : Now displays 's lock-on range while there is a visible, nearby enemy champion marked by . V1.0.0.144: * : ** Damage adjusted back to 10/40/70/100/130 (+0.85 per total Attack Damage) from 50/80/110/140/170 (+1.2 per bonus Attack Damage). V1.0.0.143: * : ** Damage adjusted to 50/80/110/140/170 (+1.2 per bonus attack damage) from 10/40/70/100/130 (+0.85 per total attack damage). ** Lock-on missile cast range reduced to 1200 from 1500. ** Rank 1 range is no longer higher than other ranks. * : ** Cooldown increased to 15/14/13/12/11 seconds from 11 at all ranks. ** Cast range reduced to 900 from 950. * : ** Cast range reduced to 550/700/850 from 700/775/850. V1.0.0.140b: * : shield health reduced at later ranks to 80/130/180/230/280 from 80/140/200/260/320. * : armor and magic resist bonus reduced to 60/90/120 from 80/105/130 V1.0.0.123: * will now update as the target gains or loses armor. V1.0.0.120: * Fixed a bug where when attacking a champion with active, it was slowing for less than the tooltip stated. * Fixed a bug where when using with , it was slowing based upon 's rank rather than . V1.0.0.114: * Base health reduced to 437 from 457. * : base damage reduced to 10/40/70/100/130 from 15/45/75/105/135. * Fixed a bug where 's slow was stacking. * Fixed a bug where was reducing true damage. V1.0.0.112: * Fixed a bug with that was causing missile lock to shoot further than intended. V1.0.0.107: * Stats: ** Base attack damage reduced to 51.6 from 54.1. ** Attack damage per level increased to 3.6 from 3.1. ** Range increased to 425 from 400. * : ** Base damage reduced to 15/45/75/105/135 from 30/60/90/120/150. ** Attack damage scaling increased to 85% from 70%. * : base shield changed to 80/140/200/260/320 from 80/120/160/200/240. * : ** Now deals physical damage instead of magic damage. ** Damage changed to 75/130/185/240/295 (+0.6 per bonus attack damage) from 100/155/210/265/320 (+0.8 per ability power). ** Now reduces 12/14/16/18/20% of the target's armor instead of 10/15/20/25/30 flat armor. * Updated recommended items. * Fixed a bug that was causing Urgot's auto-attack to have a slight delay when clicking a unit for the first time. V1.0.0.103: * Removed "Recommended" tag. * can no longer lock onto invisible minions or objects like wards. * will no longer lock onto invisible minions or objects like wards. V1.0.0.100: * now properly suppresses and stuns its target. V1.0.0.99: Added. * : Urgot fires a straight line missile that deals damage to the first enemy it hits. If an enemy is hit by a Corrosive Charge then Acid Hunter can target lock onto them, guaranteeing a hit. * : Urgot is shielded from damage and slows enemies with each hit. * : Urgot fires a corrosive missile to a location that splashes to enemies on impact, dealing damage and lowering their armor. Allows target locking with Acid Hunter. * (Ultimate): Urgot locks an enemy champion in place as he swaps positions with them, gaining armor and magic resist in the process. * (Innate): Enemies hit by Urgot have their damage output lowered. }} References Category:Champion backgrounds cs:Urgot/Příběh fr:Urgot/Historique